


Miscreants of Skyrim

by CabbitAndTheWeasel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Study, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial relationships, It's Always the Argonian's Behavior, Multi, Possible Trigger Warnings for certain behavior, Romance, Until The Nord has more drabbles, character driven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbitAndTheWeasel/pseuds/CabbitAndTheWeasel
Summary: What does a prickly khajiit, a couple of love struck bosmer, a kleptomaniac dunmer, a runaway breton princess, a mute stab happy argonian, and a really nice nord guard captain all have in common?Despite their different backgrounds and moral compass's they've all become intrinsically connected to each other through the shenanigans they find themselves involved in. From murder plots, arrest warrants, daddy issues, embarrassment, relationships, and hard earned trust.A racist nord falls for a cat lady.Two thieves find each other again after a failed assassination.And a lizard man finds a reason to live in the protection of a girl he both wants to lock away in a tower and kiss senseless.A collection of one shots and drabbles written by me and a friend as we role play online.





	1. Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, explanation time. See, me and a friend on mine often get together on a forum we made to role play with our Elder Scrolls 5 Skyrim characters. An often times when we aren't actually role playing we get these little drabble idea's and post them so we could read them and gush. And a couple days ago I was contemplating posting them just for the hell of it...
> 
> And so as I write this, im waiting for my friend to finish family movie night to post her next reply in the rp.
> 
> So...uh here, have some shenanigans with our characters. Also, yes, I have permission from my friend to post her drabbles along side mine.
> 
> Also, short character sheet at the end with basic info on the characters introduced.

As Breyela stirred in her bed dreading the day ahead of her, she heard a knock at her door. She slowly got up and went to answerer the door. She opened it to find Alias standing there, he gave her a weird look. She then remembered she was in her extremely see-through nightgown. She quickly put the door in front of her,

"Uh, um what is it?" she said in embarrassment.

"Meet me in the clearing where we first met in thirty minutes." He gave her one last look up and down with an odd look in his eyes and walked away.

She closed the door and leaned against it with her head in her hand. Stupid! Why on earth would you just open the damn door! She looked in the mirror at her frizzy hair and her white lacy nightgown. She tried to push away the scene from her head and got ready, daggers and all.

She left the house, mounted her horse and went to the woods. She came to the clearing and saw crescent sitting, handsome as always, on a fallen tree in a sort of black tunic will silver buttons and a black hood just barel lettting his golden blond hair streaks peek from underneath. Dismounting her horse, she tied it up onto a low hanging branch in the tree next to her, and went over to him. He saw her approaching him and got up off the mossy stump, causing the hood to fall back, better exposing his face, and foro some reason he was keeping his hands carefully behind his back.

"I'm happy you came." Alias's eyes were as beautiful and kind as always, but they had a slight trouble to them behind the usualy gleam.

"Of course. Now may i ask why exactly you asked to meet me?" she said noticing his hands were behind his back, "What is it you're hiding?"

"Your wedding present." He exposed his hands reveal a exquisite black bow with silver vines engraved all over it, then, running back over to the stump, he pulled from behind it a quiver that was a very dark leather and amazingly well crafted.

"How did you. When did you?!" she was in complete awe of the beautiful gift. And even more so by the person who gave it to her.

He looked at her with a grin, and shyly explained himself, "I used a black wooden tree for the bow and carved the vines into it with my dagger, then got a smith to fill the carvings with silver; and the wolf that bit me, I used its pelt to make you a quiver", he said moving slighting closer so that there was only a foot between them.

"I hope it is to your liking." He said brushing back his blonde hair away from his handsome face.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you, I love it." She felt a strong feeling inside herself when she looked into his eyes, she didn't know what it was, for she only felt such a feeling in his presence. She stepped closer to him. They were only inches apart now, Her heart was racing "I... I." she couldn't even utter the words.

He stared at her a moment that felt like a beautiful eternity with his kind blue eyes, grabbed her face and pulled his lips to tentatively to hers.

* * *

**Character Name** :  _Breyela_  
**Age** :25  
**Gender** :Female  
  
**Race** :Wood Elf  
**Birth Sign** : Thief  
**Class** :  
  
**Guild or Faction** :Silver Crescents, later Skyrim's Thieves Guild  
**Title** :Black Eclipse  
  
**Home Province** :Valenwood  
**Family** : Her father Lord Pytho who was a wood elf, and her mother Amelliea who was a beautiful Nord woman  
  
**Appearance** :  
_Fair skinned apart from a small scar on her cheek and light freckles, Since she is half Nord she takes a more human appearance apart from her more bosmer jaw and ears, she has very long brown wavy hair that  is usually braided or put into a crown on top of her head, Grey/Blue eyes, slim and about 5"2 but very strong for her size._

* * *

 

 **Character name** :  _Alias_  
**Age** :29  
**Gender** :Male  
  
**Race** :Wood Elf  
**Birth Sign** :  
**Class** :  
  
**Guild or Faction** : Originally was leader Silver Crescents left due to complications, Co founder of the Raven rock guild  
**Title** :  
  
**Home Province** : Valenwood  
**Family** : N/A  
  
**Appearence** :  
_about 6"2,muscular but still very slender. He has dirty blonde hair that is kept halfway short, and sharp Jawline with a light stubble beard on it. His eyes are a beautiful ocean blue._


	2. Arrow to the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second pair are two of my characters. Probably the most unusual pair and not entirely healthy as the bases for the relationship is pretty much a man with a very broken psyche being overly dependent on a young woman being defenseless as a reason to keep living. I personally love exploring the relationship dynamic between these two in mine and Starry's drabbles because while they don't start out with the healthiest of partnerships they are probably the cutest couple.
> 
> WARNING: I do not promote abusive relationships or abuser forgiveness, if the way Xal-Kee acts now and in later chapters is at all uncomfortable to any reader or has a chance for triggering a negative reaction to possessive/obsessive behavior, moments of near unwanted sexual advances, or demeaning thoughts towards a woman please skip.
> 
> Kee's and Laelette's drabbles are a mix between questionable and honest fluff and I will put a warning before their drabbles where the content could probably make people uncomfortable
> 
> There is also an age gap. While Kee is 28-29 in these stories, Laelette is 17-18. In the U.S you are not an adult until 18, but as the Elder scrolls takes place is a more ancient fantasy civilization I am making head canon adulthood the age of 16. And while I have explored the nature of a large age gap before in a less than flattering light, this couple is an end game pairing for me because despite the darker aspect to their relationship, they do both care deeply for each other.

He heard her high pitched cry of pain before he could register what he saw when he turned around to search for her. It was like being dunked in ice cold water without a chance for his blood to adapt. He felt weighted down and fuzzy headed like he would loose consciousness. He wanted to scream, scream loud with all his strength, call out her name to let her know he's here and she wouldn't have to look so shocked.

Laelette stood in the back, as she always did when covering him as he snuck around to the backs of their enemies to slit their throats. But there was something wrong, so, so, wrong, and it made him wish for a voice.

Laelette staggered until her back hit the stone wall of the bandit hideout they were raiding with Breyela and Khepri. An arrow was pierced through the stupid, stupid girls' shoulder, another impaled her in the gut. Xal-Kee felt his gut wrench. This wasn't suppose to happen, no, no, no! She was his, his stupid girl, his needy little burden that he wanted to keep needy. Because then she couldn't cast him aside like some argonian slave. He wanted her to need him, and she can't need him if she dies.

Somewhere, Khepri is hissing up a storm, calling for the 'kitten'. And then their enemies were dead in a blur and Xal-Kee was running to her. His breton, his charge.

She had slid to the ground and had confused, pained tears in her eyes. He knows this is the first time she's been hurt like this. She was a sheltered noble, a princess of High Rock if he understood what she would tell him or her life before right, she'd never felt what it was like to be stabbed before. Yet here she was, impaled and reaching out to him like a child, calling him 'Kee' as if he could make her feel better...

He wanted to make her feel better, gods, he wanted to take her pain away, stop her tears.

His pale scaled hands hovered over her, even as she gripped his upper arms. Her grasp was so weak.

"K-Kee, it hurts, make...make it s-stop." she sobbed. Xal-Kee's icy blue eyes looked into her helpless face, surely those lovely green eyes of hers were reflecting his own helplessness.

He opened his mouth, he wanted to tell her she would be fine. He had tasked himself with protecting her. But his damnable throat rejected the very notion of speech and he was left with cupping her face between his hands.

His hands are bigger than hers, everything about him was bigger than her. She was so small, was she always as such?

His thumbs brushed her tear stained cheeks as the panic began to set in. She was so scared.

And then a clawed hand shoved him away from her, Laelette protested, Xal-Kee wanted to as well. But it was Khepri there in his place, and Breyela, laying the smallest of the group down and shouting at each other.

Breyela was ashen, Khepri's tail was fluffed up and her ears flat.

Xal-Kee watched in a daze as they removed the arrows and told him to apply pressure to the wounds to slow the bleeding.

His hands were soaked in her blood as she looks at him with those big, watery eyes of hers. And damn it, it isn't fair! He doesn't know what to do for once-even though he knows how to treat arrow wounds. But everything he knows goes out the window because its her. His stupid, naive, beautiful Laelette. She makes him stupid, possessive, desperate.

He tears his eyes away from her for just a second and maked contact with Khepri. The khajiit's intense teal eyes glow in the dim light.

"She needs a healer of Kynareth. They can heal her best."

Xal-Kee doesn't even have to think, he wraps his only reason for not keeling over in some rats nest, or rich man's slave quarters and bolts for the exit, to their horses. Whiterun was too far away for his liking.

"Kee...Xal-Kee..." Laelette murmured. He looked down at her with a desperate, wild look to his pale blue eyes. A dainty hand strokes at the tender flesh of his neck where his white scales don't cover. He shivers, and curses himself.

"You'll save me, r-right?" she whispers.

He holds her tighter as a response.

* * *

 **Character Name** :  _Xal-Kee Xeirssius_  
**Age** : 29  
**Gender** : Male  
  
**Race** : Argonian  
  
**Birth Sign** : The Shadow  
**Class** : Assassin   
  
**Guild or Faction** :  
**Title** : Thtithil-Keshu (Egg that stands apart)  
  
**Home Province** : Black Marsh  
**Family** : N/A  
  
**Appearence** : Albino Argonian  
_Kee is a tall, but slim built argonian with compact musculature. His eyes are a piercing pale blue with slit pupils. Kee's scales, due to his albinism, are stark white with faint blue shimmer to them in the light. The places where his scales do not cover, tender areas like his neck, stomach, partial chest is also white and if one looks close enough they can see the blue outline of veins._  
  
Due to sensitivity to harsh sunlight, Kee typically keeps covered in cloth or leather with a dark hood over his head.

* * *

_**Character Name** :  _Laelette Laratrose_  
**Age** : 17  
**Gender** : Female  
  
**Race** : Breton  
  
**Birth Sign** : The Atrinoch  
**Class** : Arcane Archer  
  
**Guild or Faction** :  
**Title** : Lady Laratrose, Lady Laratrose of Evermore, Daughter of Count Laratrose  
  
**Home Province** : High Rock, Bangkorai Region (Evermore)  
**Family** : Count Girellen Laratrose, Countess Baberelle Laratrose (dead)  
  
**Appearence** :  
_A petite young woman of good breeding with strawberry blond hair that reaches down her shoulder blades and soft green, doe-like eyes. She has a regal face structure with high cheek bones. Nymph-like and looks the type to be easily taken advantage of.__

 

 


	3. Threat or Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...Oooohhh, what to say about this pair? Lets just say I'm exploring racial tensions with these two, they don't think twice about throwing racial slurs at each other at the start.

He doesn't know what woke him from his slumber, all he knows is that suddenly, he was bolting up in his bed. His breath heaved heavily as he tried to get a handle on it.

The man could feel it. The gaze of som predator in the darkness of his room. It cause a cold shiver to run down his spine as his sleep addled mind tried to catch up to his instincts. His vision was blurry in the corners, it felt like he was still asleep and dreaming, but a part of him knew he wasn't.

And thats when he was them. Two eyes that glowed in the inky blackness in the far corner of the room, as if they had some kind of light inside them that broke through the night.

Every instinct in him told him to shout for his men, but the guard-captain's mind could not connect his thoughts into action. So there he sat, ill at ease and defenseless with not even a shirt to protect his vital organs.

And then the eyes grew closer, he squinted his eyes to find the vague shape of a person. Their steps as silent as death as they walked up to the side of his bed. The nord tensed, his breath caught. There was no way for him to defend himself but with his fists as his two handed ax lay at the end of his bed and he is sure that just the slightest movement from him would set this shadowed figure into action.

Turqiouse eyes, that he could see had a cat like slant to them narrowed.

"Take this as a warning pale-face." the exotic voice hissed from the shadows. The sound so soft, yet rumblely in a way that made him swallow nervously. Like a hiss and a growl, yet distinctly feminine.

"Cease this witch hunt for the Guild Master. The guild may not like to bloody their hands, but I can assure you"

At this the eyes bent down to his level. He could feel the creak of the bed as a hand was set down. But by the gods those eyes.

Wicked and wild and they took up his entire sight. With wide eyes he watched them with baited breath, unsure if the twisting in his gut was fear or something far worse as the intruders voice resonated with him.

"I assure you there are far worse things the guild can do to ruin such an upstanding member of society." she-because yes, that lilt, that pitch-was most definitely female, hissed.

He tried to see passed the darkness of night to see beyond just those eerie, wicked eyes to the face they belong to. But he was no khajiit, he could see nothing.

He nearly jumped out of his skin the moment he felt a hand in his hair, so absorbed was he at the feel of claws and a new shiver that he was unprepared for the cloth pressed harshly over his nose and mouth. He took in a panicked breath, hands shot out to grab the leather clad hand holding the cloth in place. But there must have been some sort of sleeping drought on it, for he felt his vision blur in the corners and his arm began to feel like lead.

"Remember this voice meddler...for if you continue this chase, it will be I who makes sure you regret it until you die."

And it was that voice that haunted his sleep when he succumbed to the sleep drought drenched cloth.

The figure threw the cloth over her shoulder as she stood. Her eyes turned to the night stand and grabbed for the papers and journal there that belonged to the biggest bother to her since Mercer Frey. She stuffed them in her satchel before taking one last look at the nosey guard-captain that has been hunting her for months now.

She turned her nose up at him, a sneer on her face behind her nightingale mask and walked out without even a creak from the door.

The guards posted outside were still out cold, the rest of those in the barracks fast asleep.

Khepri walked out with little issue.

"Stupid man." she hissed as she made her way down the stairs to the cells they held prisoners. "Such a fool to think he could take me on."

The curl of her lips behind her mask that of a vicious predator laughing at the sheer thought of a lamb like him thinking he could actually touch her and her guild.

For months they had played this little game of cat and mouse. But today he took it too far. Involved someone that had no place to be used in this little game of theirs he hadn't realized she had been controlling from the very first time she let him even see the top of her head as she jumped out a window to escape his trap.

Khepri stopped at a cell where tiny sobs echoed out. And her cold heart ached for the poor girl.

"Come Laelette, Khepri finds the prison cells no place for a girl like you."

A head shot out from the dim light, tear streaked and afraid. The moment the bretons eyes fell on Khepri a sob of relief escaped her. The girl ran up to the bars of the cell.

"Khepri, I did good right? I didn't tell them a thing. Oh these men here are just deplorable!"

Khepri reached in through the bars to pat the girls head.

"Poor kitten, do not worry, Khepri will take care of the mice. Let us get you back to Xal-Kee, he is not happy you saved him."

The young woman gave a watery laugh.

* * *

 

 **Dar'Khepri** ~~(Full Family name: Ri'khari Solbiri of Clan Solbiri (Solbiri Shir))~~  
  
 **Age:**  25  
 **Race:**  Khajiit  
 **Moon Cycle Birth:**  Suthay  
 **Class:**  Thief  
 **Birthsign:** The Thief  
  
 **Faction:**  Skyrim Thieves Guild  
 **Titles:**  Guild Master, Nightingale: Agent of Strife   
 ~~Ma'Solbiri Shir (Child of Clan Solbiri)~~  
 ~~Ma'Solbiri T'harr  (Child of Solbiri Chieftain)~~  
  
 **Home Province:**  Elsweyer  
 **Current Province:**  Skyrim  
 **Family:**  Ra'kheran T'harr Solbiri (Father)  
  
 **Appearance:**    
A petite, slim built suthay khajiit with dark brown fur with darker cream accents on her chin, neck, and chest. Her eyes are a large but sharp and inquisitive vivid light turquoise with black rims. Her face is speckled with black spots under her eyes and up her cheeks and speckle the brown in her pelt in a way not dissimilar to a leopard.

* * *

 

I have yet to make Sindri's character sheet in our role play.


	4. Drink, Drunk, Damn

Walking into the Tavern behind Alias, Breyela looked around the room suspiciously. Still slightly on edge after fleeing her home. She was worried that her fathers men were still hunting them, it had only been a month since they fled her home; and she wasn't planning on ever going back.

Alias looked back at her with a comforting smile, "I promise your safe as long as your with me. This place is guild run, they wouldn't be ale to touch us here even if they tried." he put his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. "Now, lets get you that drink I promised."

Pushing away her anxieties for now, she walked up to the bar. The barkeep was a pretty young Nord woman who looked at Alias in a way Breyela did not like.

"Crescent! Haven't seen you in a few months. Been a while since we did any Dibela worship together.."

She stopped and said in a much colder tone when she saw Breyela.

"Whos this?" she said looking her up and down. Breyela had to fight back every urge to refrain from throw a dagger right at her pretty little face.

"This, is Breyela." he obviously didn't pay attention to the tone in the whores voice,

"Hello, Im Rose. Me and Alias go way back."

"So I see. I get the feeling you go way back with a lot of people." Breyela said spitefully, siting down on a stool next to Alias making sure to put her hand on his thy where she could see.

Alias, obviously now realizing what was going on, quickly changed the subject. "Can we get two pints of ale please?" he said putting two septims on the counter. Rose glared at her and went behind a small wall to fix their drinks.

Breyela Breathed in deeply, "Ive never been drunk before, and i think tonights as good as any to try it out."

Alias smiled amused but guilty, "Dont let her get to you my Moon, she didn't mean anything to me. I promise you that."

Rose brought the pints to them and Breyela finished it within a few moments before replying, "I'm not. Rose get me another one please."

* * *

 

About eight pints later, Rose wasn't as threatening to Breyela anymore, mostly because she couldn't see her very well. Slipping off her chair, Alias caught her and held her upright, Breyela let out a little giggle.

"Next one pleeeeeease!" she said leaning her head on his shoulder,

"Breyela, i think that's good for one night." Alias said tossing some coins onto the bar. "I think its time we went back home." he picked her up easily considering she barely weighed as much as a greatsword.

"But I'm having so mush fun! I think I like Rosh, she shweeeeet!" she said slurring profusely over her words.

"Uhuh, well now we're gonna go have fun at home." it was a ten minute walk back to the guild, and Breyela sang loudly the whole way.

"Beware! Beware! the dragon born comes! WISH a voice weildin powa and something something else! BEWARE BEWaareeeeeeee!" she let out a tiny giggle.

Setting her down to catch his breath, Alias brushed the hair back away from her face. Looking into his beautiful eyes, she uttered words that she had been too scared to say before that very moment, "I Love you." Alias gave her a joy filled smile and replied, "I love you too my moon." he kisssed her gently on the lips.

Right before he went to pick her up again, she vomited just about everything she consumed earlier, out of her. He held her hair back until she finished and Gently carried her the rest of the way home. Ariving in their room, he eventually after much efort, and an almost steaking incident, he got her into one of his undershirts and she drited off into a peaceful and drunken slumber. He got into his night clothes and curled up beside her before giving her a goodnight kiss. Then soon drifted off himself.


	5. Coin Purse Seduction

Not for the first time he looks upon her feline face, her arched and eerie eyes and the sway of her hips as she stalks towards him and fights the urge to run and hide, or fall to his knee's. Instead he looks on, enraptured and trapped as always whenever the Khajiit looks his way.

Sindri swallows thickly, his adam's apple bobbing. She is so close and this is so very, very public. The argonian bar keep is eying them from across the room with a shake of her head. And he almost screams, pleads for her to help him because oh Talos she's touching him, her hands are uncovered. It was her off time and she isn't dressed in those fine, worn leathers of hers.

She wears a cotton blouse and quilted vest that lifts the valley of her-oh god, no, he isn't looking at them, he isn't!

Sindri shoots his sight to the ceiling and clumsily hits his head on the wall Khepri has pushed him against. She's still looking at him in that way she does that send his heart thumping against his rib cage and leaves his stomach doing flips. He doesn't dare look down at her as she give him that all too familiar smirk. She has him exactly where she wants him and it is both horrifyingly embarrassing and makes him feel things he's never felt before.

"Khepri is curious pale-face," there is a mocking tone to her gods be damned attractive accent. He feels the heat on his cheeks, his neck, he knows she sees it to. His blush is obvious on his pale skin. But she calls him that derogatory name anyways, a payback for all the slurs he's called her since learning the infamous Skyrim Thieves Guild Master was a dirty cat.

"I wonder what your precious followers would think if it got around you spend your free time following around Khajiit women all day?"

He grits his teeth and glares down a her, he curses the damned woman.

"I do not-"

"The Bee and Barb is under Khepri's control. Keerava reports any unusual activity to my people." the spotted Khajiit hissed, though it wasn't threatening. "She has mentioned a man coming in, always at this time and staring at her Khajiit customers."

Sindri tries to hold back a shudder as the hand holding him down by his chest as it crawls up, he can feel her claws through his own tunic. The brush of her soft fur as it cups his neck. His blush deepens as her claws scrape the back of his neck harmlessly.

Her eyes twinkle is some devious emotion when he bites his lip to keep a pathetic sound from escaping and shudders, as always when she dares to touch him.

"Tell me, were you waiting for Khepri, or have you simply discovered a new kink?" she murmurs.

Sindri doesn't answer, can't answer. She's closer than ever, her body pressed against his as she stands on the tips of her toes to reach his face. Her scent of leather and pine overriding all thought. His mouth is left a gape and unable to find the words to answer.

Her gaze is overwhelming.

He doesn't know why he was here anymore. She does this too him. Makes him lost for words, all manners and common sense. Control is foreign to him, she plays him like a lute and he has no idea how to fight it.

"I-I...uhhh..."

She chuckles and he feels it down to his very core. He feels hot, everything is too hot. He breaths in nothing but the scent of pine and leather.

"Cat got your tongue, Sindri?" she purrs, purrs.

His skin is on fire he feels an uncomfortably hard bulge has developed in his trousers and the mortification shows on his face.

There is a distinctly satisfied look on Khepri's face, her lips twitch into that devious, amused smirk before their is a yank a his belt-a strangled whimper does escape him this time-and then a jingle of coin.

Suddenly Khepri is not there invading his space, the air is clear of her intoxicating scent.

Her back is to him as she holds up a familiar coin purse and all his good sense returns to him. He should shout at her, arrest her. But all he can do is hold himself up with the wall at his back.

"Poor Guard-Captain, Khepri has no pity for men who loose themselves to a pretty face." she mocks. She turns her face away and all he can do is watch her walk. That teasing sway to her hips he is as familiar with as the back of his hand. And just as always, he is left watching, transfixed and hot, and 100% ruffled.

When the twice damned thief is out the door and the bar keep-Keerava he recalls-sets down a bottle of ale with what he thinks is a pitying look on a nearby table, he smacks his head on the wall with a groan.

Yet again, the woman he's vowed to bring in for justice has left him a panting mess and he has no one else but himself to blame


	6. Jealous Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble featuring Starry's bosmer

Alias lead the way into a cramped bar with Breyela close on behind him. They were on a job for the Guild together as they usually were, and needed to ask a dark elf named Runensi a few questions about their mark. Finding him sitting at a table in the far back corner they approached him, Alias had dealt with him before and knew he would help if given the right offer.

The Dark elf looked up at them, "Ahh Guild master Crescent, what an pleasant suprise..." his eyes quickly flicked from him to Breyela, "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting this fine creature. Who are you?"

"Breyela." she replied trying not to say more to the replusive mer than needed be, "A beautiful name to fit an even more beautiful woman."

Breyela blushed slightly, "Err, umm. Thank you. But we didn't come here for compliments, we came to ask you about a man named Nothrasi. He owes our client an awful lot of money and we need leverage for him to give it back." Alias loved watching Breyela work, she was much better at persuading people than him. She made it look so easy.

"I may know something, but i cant just give that information up for free." he looked her up and down, Alias was not liking the way he was looking at her but tried to push the feeling away and let her do her thing.

"I figured as much, i have a deal to make. I heard you're in debt to the Inn keeper here due to a few too many poker games, we'll clear that debt up for you." the Mer contemplated the deal,

"I think i have something better. How about you and I have a few drinks together? I'll feel more comfortable giving up said information if i get to know you and your pretty face a bit more." his eyes werent even looking at her face at this point.

Annoyed, Breyela rolled her eyes "Excuse me?" before the elf could reply, Alias spoke up, "I swear to the eight if you dont bite your tongue, I will personally remove it from your mouth." his fist was balled up tight and ready to knock the elf square in the jaw.

"Come now Alias, you cant keep all the pretty ones to yourself. You should share a bit, I just want her for the night, then you can have the wench back in the morning." that was it, not even a split second later Alias had punched him several times in the face.

Eventually Breyela pulled him off and was screaming at him all the way out the door, he didn't really hear what she said because he was too busy trying not to go back into the bar and finished the stupid mer off, but he knew she was furious

"Why on earth would you do that! I had everything under control and you had to go and let your masculinity get in the the way!" he thought she was adorable when she was mad considering she was only about five foot tall and about as menacing as a door mouse,

"You realize he was a very important contact for us! And now that's all out the window just because you got Jealous! you know sometimes you need to-" Alias interrupted her by giving her a passionate kiss, she smacked him at first but then gave in when he grabbed her face in the way that always made her melt.

Pulling away, Breyela looked up at him "That's not always going to work you know. You cant just kiss your way out of an argument " he didn't believe her, "It worked that time." he didn't regret anything, no one talked about his moon that way, even if he was an important contact.


	7. Sweet Moment

Breyela sat still in the trees, watching for her target scilently as he searched about for her in the thin undergrowth below; Until finally, he was underneath her. In one fast motion she jumped down from her perch among the branches and landed square on his shoulders. She pinned him facedown on the leaf ridden floor with his hands put on his back, he let out a long groan.

"You know, when I said we should practice together in the woods for a while in front of the others, I didnt actually mean practice." she got up from on top of him, pulled off her hood and started fixing her now extremely mess braid with a sigh,

"Oh Alias, This is much more fun than that.." she said grinning. "Especially since I'm winning." She flicked her hood back up with just enough time to shoot him a playful smirk, and then ran off again into the woods.

He was running close behind her, almost grabbing the back of her tunic a few times. She picked up her pace and made a sharp turn around the boulder. Alias slipped as he came around the bend behind her.  
She wove in and out of a few more, then stopped to catch her breath behind a large oak beside a stream.  
Listening closely for movement... where did he- Her thought was interupted by Alias slamming into her from the side and pinning her to the ground.

"Who's winning now?" he said grinning as he laid on her, keeping her pinned against her struggles. Unable to suppress a smile, she pushed her lips into his for a long, sweet, kiss...that lead to more kisses...and a few other things...

After that, Breyela was lacing up her boots as Alias was filling his water in the nearby stream. As she started walking over, he quickly jumped up and kept one hand behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" she tried to peak but before she could, he stepped so close that they were sharing the same two breaths. With the free hand, he grabbed hers and looked into her beautiful pale blue eyes.

"Breyela. I love you. So much more than you can ever know, and Even though death litterally did us part, I want to ask you..." he knelt down, not breaking their stare, and pulled out a small rock that resembled a heart he picked up from the stream "Will you take this rock, and marry me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." she took the rock, and kissed him so hard the both fell onto the ground.


	8. Cornered Animal

"No, No!" The door slammed shut in finality, Khepri leaning heavily on the hallway wall. Her turquoise eyes cold and sharp in their rage.

"Stupid bosmer, this is my fight! My problem! Khepri did not ask for you to interferer!" the enraged Khajiit woman yelled at the closed door, as if Breyela could hear her and obey. But there was no hint that she was heard, Khepri shrieked in aggravation, fist slamming against the wall with a harsh bang.

Her arm pulsed with pain. A low, feral growl left her as her bodies pain returned full force.

"Damn it..." she spat.

There was a shuffling behind her and the fur on the back of her neck rose.

"Khepri, you must lay back down." her shoulders hitched and she curled in to herself at the sound of Sindri's concerned voice.

"This one does not want rest, it wants that damn bosmer to stay out of my business."

"She's only trying to help," a large, calloused hand slid over her bare shoulder "She is a good friend to you, and only wants to do the honorable thing by-"

Honor...?" Khepri muttered. "What has honor ever done for Khepri?" her breath left her in a bitter laugh. She turned her head and Sindri could see the needle thin point of her pupil. He pursed his lips, ever concerned for the woman. In her weakened, bandaged state she surely wasn't thinking clearly.

"A lot of things, I am sure. Please, Khepri, come lay back down before you reopen those wounds." he squeezed her shoulder, preparing to help her lean on him, so he could help her rest. But suddenly, her clawed hand was slapping his away.

"Enough!" she yelled. "Khepri is tired of you, of everyone-butting into matters that have nothing to do with you! I can handle this on my own! You can take your notion of 'honor' and shove it pale-face."

A stab of pain shot right through Sindri, even as he goes to grab the khajiit again. She was so angry, he couldn't understand, they only wanted to help. Why reject her friends so vehemently, why reject him? Why deny herself time to heal before she goes off to do something stupid like fight a bunch of thugs that have already come so close to killing her once? His face crumbles at the racial slur she called him.

"Khep-" his hand reaches to cup her cheek.

"Stop touching me!" her claws lunge forward, tearing the nords skin until blood pebbled out of the shallow cuts. Sindri stared at her, then his hand as it pulsed with heat and blood. He let out a frustrated sigh before standing at his full height-he towers over the dark brown and spotted woman.

She looks up at him, eyes wide, and pupils slit like a cornered predator. He looks down at her and all is quite as the tension builds between them.

Never had he thought he'd be able to raise his hand against her again, not since he accepted his feelings for this impossible, infuriating creature that seemed to do everything in her power to rile him up, to corrupt him...and yet...here he was, trying to save her from herself.

The gods must be laughing at him.

Sindri's arms shot out from his sides and slammed onto the wall, trapping the wide eyed khajiit between them both.

"What are you-"

"Shut up."

Khepri's jaw promptly fell open at the angry rumble of his deep voice. Never had he defied her before, at least, not like this. Sindri was never angry-exasperated, yes-angry no. She felt her back against the wall and realized she had no feasible way to run. It hurt to bend down.

"Khepri, I found you in a dirty back alley in a puddle of your own blood. I-we almost lost you! There are no healers in Riften, Breyela nearly exhausted herself making sure you didn't die from internal bleeding."

"Khepri did not ask-"

"You didn't have to, Khepri, she would have done it anyways."

"This is Khepri's problem."

Sindri let out another growl, his fists clenched.

"Let her deal with it, you have to heal."

"I don't-"

Sindri moved in swiftly, his lips pushing against hers with a brutal force to knock the back of her head against the wall.

He had never kissed a khajiit before until this tiny, damnable daedra spawn popped into his life. She didn't have actual cat whiskers, but the soft fur of her muzzle was an odd but not all together unpleasant sensation against her bottom lip. He could feel her sharper, pronounced canines from the force of which he pressed his lips against hers. She was tense under him when he pulled away to lock their eyes together.

"Haven't I made it abundantly clear that I can hardly go a day without trying to get you to notice and accept me? If you go out there and get killed I will be far more lost than I am trying to chase your tail out of the shadows that you so love."

He brings a hand to her cheek this time, thumb brushing gently against where it had been swollen when he first found her. She is frozen in place, much like how he typically is when she is in his space. For once he is thankful for this role reversal.

"I refuse to let you throw me away just because I refuse you, just this once." Then he kisses her again for good measure.


	9. Spear Pollish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, but it was a drabble that Starry and I were taking about and couldn't stop laughing.

It was beginning to be a regular thing now, whenever everyone was out of Riften doing their own thing. Khepri, off screwing around with roadside bandits, Laelette and Xal-Kee up in Winterhold as she studies, Breyela as she goes out on jobs, and the off chance Alias has traveled from Raven Rock to spend time with his long distance lover. Some how, they would all end up in Khepri's Lakeview Manor, spoiling the khajiits' two charges with stories of adventure and eating the good meals her house karl made for the boisterous group of miscreants.

Tonight was one such night, the children long put to bed and the group enjoying a few drinks and pointless discussion.

It was during one of these pointless discussions that Laelette, sitting at the table with her argonian companion at her side and drinking a non alcoholic beverage furrows her brow at the discussion between Khepri, Breyela, and Alias.

"I never really understood that." she speaks, and the trio of thieves turns her way. She continues, face straight and ponderous.

"How could a spear take all night to polish? It's a piece of wood with a bit of metal on the tip?"

Beside her, Xal-Kee chokes on the mead he was drinking. He lurched forward and wheezes; Laelette frets and rubbes his back in concern at his sudden bout of 'down the wrong tube'.

The trio stare at the breton girl with varying expressions of disbelief.

Alias is the first to break the silence.

"Well actually-" the wood elf finds a painful punch to his arm interrupting his education of the youngest in their group and turns his wounded look to his wood elf lover. Breyela is sending him a glare, the kind that brooked no argument as she just mutters the word "no".

"Xal-Kee, be careful next time. Honestly, what about polishing a man's spear choked you up like that?" Laelette sighed. The white argonian made a wheezing strangled noise as he drops his head into his hand. The scaleless parts of his neck seemed to turn blue as a sign that typically meant blood rushing to the reptilian mans face.

Alias too bit his lip as the moment proved hard to not go without a comment.

And then another voice entered th conversation from the side of Khepri that Breyela wasn't sitting on.

"I know right? In the first place, why did he give the spear to a maid? Surely if he brought the spear to a blacksmith it would have been taken care of." Sindri comments with his own innocent confusion.

There is a bang and the group vaguely see Xal-Kee's head make contact with the table and another strangled gurgling noise from the mute creature.

"Well, actually-" Alias begins again, but is yet again thwarted by another harsh punch to his arm by Breyela.

And then, from the ensuing silence:

"Oh Debila, there's two of them!" Khepri hisses to no one in particular.


	10. Problems of a Lonely Argonian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's something where Lae inadvertently turns Kee on...Because this is what keeps me up at night...thinking of ways an innocent young woman can turn on a lizard man. lol

It was cold. Too cold, if Xal-Kee was asked. But then again, even if he was he wouldn't be able to say much of anything beyond a hiss or a gurgle.

So despite every chance he took to try and warn all the stupid people with him and his stupid Breton girl that it was going to rain soon (And maybe we should find a place to stop now because if his blood gets any colder than now he will simply pass out and be damn useless). And where Laelette was involved he could not be useless. She was defenseless with that magic repressing rune collar around her neck.

His obnoxious hand motions and attempts to throw Laelette over his shoulder and stalk back to the inn the group passed by twenty minutes ago were thwarted by the Bosmer that kept thinking he was trying to have his wicked way with his Breton.

Xal-Kee has to roll his eyes.

As if his silly woman-child was of any interest to him in that way. Preposterous.

She was far too pure for the likes of such carnal endeavors and he would not stand for Laelette to be exposed to such...things.

Regardless to his failed attempts to get his Laelette to a more comfortable shelter with fire and food, the group consisting of him, Laelette, Khepri, and Breyela were cramped into a cold, dripping cave that was hardly big enough for them all.

As such, Xal-Kee had made in a point to keep his shivering charge warm be keeping her in his lap and wrapping himself around her. His own tail lay heavily in her own lap and he sighed as she ran her delicate fingers over it in long, soothing pets.

It was dark and the other two were already asleep. His Breton was having a hard time getting comfortable.

Laelette huffed and leaned back against Kee to glance up at him. He stared back.

"This isn't working."

It would work just fine if you didn't move as much. Kee thought to himself before leaning his own head back against the cave wall in exasperation.

"The ground is cold, I can't sleep sitting up." Laelette continued to whisper her complaints. "Kee, let me lay down."

Without another sound Kee shifted lower to the ground so he was laying down, the cave just deep enough that stretching out his legs didn't get them caught outside. Then he help his charge turn to face him.

Which...now that Xal-Kee can see better now adjusted to the light isn't well...Kee blinked up at the figure on top of him, her skirts pulled up from wriggling and shifting so much, her leggings protected her mostly, but they were still littered with holes. The braids her bright hair had so painstakingly been put in ha long since been torn out and needed a good brush. She leaned in closer to him, curling around him and pulling his cloak to wrap around them both in a little cocoon of warmth.

Kee lay absolutely still, arms at his side, unsure what to do with them. Laelette may only be a young woman, but she was still a woman, and suddenly Kee found himself regretting her demands of letting her lay down. Because there really was only one feasible place she could lay without the ground sucking away too much of her warmth. Kee swallowed thickly as his Breton contently lay her head on his chest and breathed out. He shivered as it brushed his collarbone.

"Kee, are you still cold?" Laelette fretted, every breath a tease against his collarbone. He wanted to say no, or shake his head, because maybe this was a bad idea, he'd never been particularly close with a woman of any race. His first owner, an Argonian shaman had been a woman. But she hadn't been nearly as soft and small as his breton. The feeling of her body pressed against his wasn't unpleasant either, just...not expected. The space where their bodies pressed closely to one another was warm, he could feel every breath she took and found their breaths in sync. It was so unbarably comfortable he had to keep his arms from encircling her, bringing her closer to him, wrapping his tail around her a leg so she couldn't escape.

His thoughts were getting dangerous. He shouldn't think things like this. He can read Laelette like a...ok so no, he can't actually read a book, but if he could he would say he could read it as easily as the expressions that cross Laelette's face.

Laelette's shifting broke him away from his thoughts as he felt her soft hands run down his arms clumsily. He hissed had tried to move them away from her touch, but with the cloak around them all he could do was move them up and around her waist. Which, from the contented hum and unconscious pet from one of her hands is exactly what she wanted.

Curse this damned girl. She's a danger to herself and to his control.

Her own arms hugged his sides and warmth was a plentiful thing now as she murmured a 'good night, Kee' to him. She passed out not long after leaving Xal-Kee the only one up with a mind stuck on the shape of her molded to him. He felt heat climbing his neck and face, no one was awake to witness his undoing anyways so fine.

He brought a large hand to her head and pet her unbrushed hair affectionately in the quiet of the night and rain. He lay like that for gods know how long and simply soaked up the feelings his breton invoked in him. She really was far to pure for him.

Xal-Kee fell asleep to nothing but warmth and his breton curled up on him.

* * *

 

Kee woke up to sounds of bodies shifting and popping. Some time during the night the rain had stopped and the sun was doing a rare job and providing warmth.

Kee was on his side, having shifted in his sleep, but Laelette, ever the living, breathing human blanket was still curled up close to him. One arm wrapped around him, along with a leg. He could still feel her skirts bunched up between them while her other leg seemed to have been pulled between his legs as his tail curled around her ankle.

His head lay against his pack and eyes refused to open just yet. He squeezed his arms around her tighter; Laelette mumble something incomprehensible in her sleep and shifted to accommodate his selfish demands. Her leg between his shifted then and he took a sharp in take of breath that brought wakefulness to the forefront of his mind. Blue eyes snapped open as he realized the heat that bad been pooling low in him.

His tail twitched unconsciously around her ankle and he had to make a conscious effort not to squeeze it tight enough to break the bones.

Kee was so mortified that he actually wanted to physically bash his head into the cave wall right now.

Their two other traveling companions, Khepri and Breyela were already starting to get up, Laelette would be asleep until he woke her, but how the hell was he going to fix himself if they were wrapped around each other like this?

Kee shuffled one of his hands free from their cloak cocoon to smack himself on the face as he groaned. That was when Breyela turned to him to stare. He didn' met her eyes.

"...You better not have what I think you have right now against her or I will kill you." she said suspiciously.

Kee made an unpleasant noise of defeat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following drabble has a scene that may make readers uncomfortable. What happens is Kee makes Lae scared and uncomfortable after he starts to make unwanted sexual advances towards her. His thoughts are also demeaning and questionable as well as violent and probably abusive behavior.
> 
> Admittedly this isn't nearly as dark as I could make it. But my friend Starry is a good few years younger than me and we discuss how mature I should make by drabbles so that she wouldn't be uncomfortable.

The college was not his favorite place. It was in the coldest region of Skyrim, the halls and dorms were packed with shady mages, and Laelette was always out.

More often than not the moment she and he finished breakfast she was dragged out of his grasp by a handful of handsy mages that made the argonian want to stab something. This typically lead to him skulking back into her dorm room that he guarded like a demented hell hound with scales. If he wasn't huddled under three layers of fur lined blankets looking at the pictures in her personal library, then he was giving threatening glares to men that seemed to thing waiting for his breton in her room for whatever reason was a smart idea.

He knew what men thought about while waiting for women in their rooms. He's been tasked with killing those women or men before. He's one of those men now, and he'd be damned if he left some other bastard try an lure Laelette away from him.

So that was how he spent months on end. Waiting for Laelette to come get him for dinner, sleeping, breakfast, then waiting like the loyal dog he is.

It was painfully boring, and insanely nerve wracking.

Some days, when he felt a particular bout of cabin fever, he would slink out of their shared room to walk the dark corners of the college.

Most days he avoided interacting with the students. It had been made clear none liked the mute argonian that followed his conjurer like a pale shadow, but he didn't like them so it was mutual. However, the Orc librarian wasn't all that bad. Sometimes he would look at the books littered about the library, not really reading, but the action was soothing.

Occationally he would stick to Laelette through the day, glaring at those that got to close. It was how he came to understand Laelette was not as welcome to a lot of the teachers and older students as much as he was only tolerated because Laelette held his collar.

Laelette was as much a conundrum to the collage as he was. For even without the rune collar that had closed off her magika her best and only skill was conjuring weapons. Primarily the bow and arrow.

It did something to Xal-Kee, watching the delicate noble woman wield the ranged weapon, sparing with mages who thought she could be taken down with a few blasts of fire. Watching her completely untethered, dancing around the attacks from a conventional mage to bash his face in with a magic bow.

Was it wrong that Xal-Kee found that unbearably attractive?

Because it was.

Laelette is easy to catch off guard too. The moment the mock fight was over and people flocked around the two combatants, Kee pushed through the crowd and grabbed Laelette.

She looked up at him with a happy smile.

"Kee, did you see me? Was I good?" she asked, and Kee felt heat spread from where her hand touched his arm and he was lost in tunnel vision.

Suddenly there were too many people. Too many unimportant things trying to talk with her, touch her, get her attention. When the only person she needed to look at was him, all she needed was him. Thats how its been the moment their eyes met when she was brought before him in chains.

Kee hardly heard a thing beyond that point as he grasped at the hand on his arm, and then clutched her shoulder and began to steer her out of the training room.

There were protests, he was sure, but one fierce glare behind him left the hall in silence as he spirited his breton away from these overbearing crowds. He hated seeing her around so many people. It disrupted everything.

Laelette's confused questions fell on deaf ears, Kee was far too focused. They made it back to her room in the blink of an eye. Laelette stumbled onto her bed with a yelp and a shove from the albino argonian before he closed and locked the door with a resounding click.

He leaned against the door and watched her with wide, pale eyes as she lifted her upper body up and turned to peer up at him with concern.

Yes. Yes, look at him, look only at him. He's all she needs. Heat spread through him as he watched her on her bed, his breath came out heavy until he could take no more and lunged at her, his last bit of control snapping after so long. Too long.

Laelette was unsure what brought on the sudden behavior. Kee had always been so very protective of her, down right clingy too if she were honest. But it was nothing she did not enjoy. Being with Kee made her feel safe. He protected her when she couldn't protect herself, and in turn she wanted nothing more than to give back even a fraction of that protection now.

But this Kee. This towering presence over her as he stares at her with clouded eyes as she lays with her back to him where he pushed her on the bed was a Kee she doesn't feel right with.

Something in her left a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach and the silence between them was chilling. She couldn't look away from him, for fear he would do something she was sure he'd regret if he was in the right of mind.

The breton flinched as his pale hand found purchase on her shoulder and turned her so she could face him. But the action was rough and left her still at his mercy as he pinned her to the mattress.

"K-Kee? What are you-is everything ok?" she asked softly, unsure what to do about this strange, scary vision of the argonian.

Pale eyes watched her without an answer, they lowered their gaze and Laelette felt her cheeks flush and eyes go ever wider as she felt his hand follow his gaze. She felt it down her shoulder, on her waist, her thigh, until she felt the strong grip lift her leg by the ankle. She squeaked and shot her hand to her skirts that were ridding up high. Of course she was wearing thick leggings for the cold weather, but it was still highly embarrassing.

However, her own hands didn't get very far as Kee's other hands caught them, sending them over her head in an iron grip she didn't have the strength to break.

The grip on her ankle tightened. She winced.

"Xal-Kee?" her voice high and scared.

Maybe, if he broke her bones so she couldn't walk she'd never leave him alone again. She'd need him to carry her.

Maybe she would be afraid of him a little more, but he could live with that because she couldn't cast him away from her, she'd be too reliant on him. Then they could stay together more, she wouldn't have to be surrounded by all these other people that didn't matter.

He doesn't understand why she would let so many strangers around her in the first place. She didn't even look comfortable around them half the time. It was annoying! So annoying.

She has to know how much it annoyed him, she knew him best, she's the only one that knows him best. Because no one else ever tried.

He heard her bones creak with the strength of his grasp. Her breath hitched painfully.

Looking at her face, her green, green eyes were brimming with tears. Xal-Kee twitched.

He didn't like it when she cried.

He leaned down into her, his hand loosening its grip on her ankle as he lay his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled like a man who had been stuck underwater for too long.

She was tense and wound up under him. With a sudden clear feeling of dread he realized he really has scared her.

He groaned into her shoulder and collapsed on top of her, she made a disgruntled noise when his full weight hit her.

They were quiet again, yet this time the tension was easing from their shoulders and taught muscles were relaxing. Laelette tentatively brought her arms around the argonian's wider frame in a loose hug. Kee's shoulders hitched at her touch before they became lax again and she felt his own arms wrap under her to bring them into a bone crushing embrace.

"Xal-Kee, what's gotten into you? You're scaring me." she murmured. The man simply shook his head before lifting himself off of her. Their eyes caught as they stared each other down with a familiar tension that Laelette has found enveloped them both from time to time.

Where they both see no one else in a room but each other.

She recalled Khepri once telling her to be careful around Kee when this kind of tension arose, but she never really understood why.

A hand reach to cup her cheek, and a thumb brushed away at the tears that fell. Still they kept eye contact.

Until a loud knock broke the two out of whatever spell they were under that caused them to jump.

Laelette made to swing her legs over the side of the bed, only to realize they were still very much trapped between Kee's own. And the argonian did not appear to want to move away any time soon.

There was another series of knocks. Laelette opened her mouth to tell whoever was on the other side that she would be a moment, until all her voice was swallowed up by Kee's mouth pressed against hers so quickly and with such force she fell back onto her bed again, with Kee following right after.

She blinked open her eyes in surprise only to find Kee's own pale blue ones peering down at her with an emotion she had seen countless times in his eyes before. And then it clicked.

Oh...

**Author's Note:**

> Breyela and Alias belong to my friend Starry, all other characters are mine.


End file.
